Mission Impossible
by Zutto Fushigi
Summary: No relation to the movie. The Digidestined have just found out who the Digimon Kaiser is and they have formulated a plan. What happens when the plan backfires? Kekari! Chapter 4 is up!!
1. The Plan

Hello all! I finally have some time to type up a new story. This is a Kaikari/Kekari and it's set after the Digidestined found out that the Digimon Kaiser is Ken. I'll try to think up a better title later. Well on with the show!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did I would be filthy rich and I would kill off Miyako**  
  
Going to His School  
  
Chapter 1:The Plan  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe that Ken is the Digimon Kaiser!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know, he's so perfect and handsome, how can he be evil?" Miyako said.  
  
"He is human isn't he? So it doesn't mean that he can't be evil," Hikari quietly said.  
  
"But Hika-chan, I'm perfect and I'm not evil and I'm perfect," Daisuke boasted.  
  
"You're not perfect and stop calling me Hika-chan!" She yelled as she stomped to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh man! Now she hates me!" Daisuke cried.  
  
"Well I don't blame her," Takeru a.k.a. TK said.  
  
"Shut up, TM."  
  
"It's TK."  
  
"Whatever TV."  
  
"Guys come on we have to figure out a new strategy now that we know who the Digimon Kaiser is," Iori reasoned.  
  
"I know why don't one of you go to his school and find out what he's up to?" Taichi asked.  
  
"That's a great idea," everyone agreed.  
  
"Can I go? I really want to see him!" Miyako squealed.  
  
"NO!! Now stop obsessing him!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Why don't we pick straws?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Good idea but lets wait for Hikari," Taichi said.  
  
"I could have come up with that idea but I wanted the best person to go," Daisuke boasted again.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back," Hikari mumbled as she trudged into the room.  
  
"Hey Hikari-chan we agreed on an idea. One of us is gonna go to Ken's school and hand around him for awhile so we can find out more things about him," Takeru summed up.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, so who's gonna go?"  
  
"We're gonna decide by picking straws."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Daisuke left the room and came back later with some straws.  
  
"Here guys, go ahead and pick."  
  
Everyone excluding Taichi picked a straw.  
  
Hikari ended up with the shortest straw.  
  
"I guesss I'll be going."  
  
"No fair! I wanted to go see Ken!!!" Miyako whined.  
  
"Stop whining and shut up!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
"Why don't you make me!!" Miyako yelled.  
  
They continued bickering as Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, and Iori walked home.  
  
"So Hikari-chan, are you sure you can do it?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Yeah of course I can do it TK, don't worry."  
  
"Do you think that he'll recognize you?"  
  
"He hasn't really seen my face close up so I don't think that he'll recognize me."  
  
"Isn't it a long way from Odiaba to Tomachi?" Iori finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah and I don't think that I can take the bus back and forth each day."  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
Everybody turned to Taichi.  
  
"Why don't you and me get an apartment near there so you can go to school there?"  
  
"Hello! You're 16 and I'm 13 we're too young!"  
  
"I'll talk to Okaasan and Otousan and we're only gonna stay for a couple of weeks so it's no prob."  
  
"I guess I have no choice."  
  
"Yep, so just leave it all to me."  
  
"You're as bad as Daisuke, you'd probably convince Okaasan and Otousan to keep me locked up in my room."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think?  
  
Should I continue?  
  
R+R!  
  
-Savior of Light 


	2. Meeting Ken

Hey all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic. I can't believe I got so many! But anyway thanks especially to Black Butterfly who encouraged me, you're the best! Anyway there's not gonna much romance till the next chapter *ducks flames* so don't get too angry with me. One more thing, I didn't take this idea from anyone and if this resembles any story here it's just coincidence.Well on with the story!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I'm too tired to think of a witty remark)*  
  
Going to his School  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Ken  
  
It took alot of convincing to get Taichi and Hikari's parents to let them rent an apartment. They helped them find one close to the school. Also, they paid for the rent.  
  
"Taichi Yagami, you are going to pay back the rent your father and I are paying for when you get home!" His okaasan yelled.  
  
"Oh all right," Taichi grumbled.  
  
"We already brought all your stuff to the apartment," their otousan said.  
  
"Thanks Otousan!!"Hikari exclaimed as she hugged him goodbye.  
  
"My two babies are all grown up!" Their Okaasan cried.  
  
"Oh Okaasan, if you're gonna be like this now I wonder how you're gonna be when I go to college."  
  
"If you get into college."  
  
"Shut up Hikari."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay okay you two we're going to go now."  
  
"Okay see ya."  
  
"Bye kids, take care and don't stay up late."  
  
And they left.  
  
"Finally they're gone!"  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"It's probably Okaasan wanting to yell at me or something," Taichi mumbled as he opened the door.  
  
"Hello! We're the Ichijouji's!" A middle aged woman greeted.  
  
Hikari and Taichi gasped but then they quickly shook it away.  
  
"Hi, I'm Taichi Yagami and that's my little sister Hikari."  
  
"Welcome to the building, I have a son about Hikari's age but he's not down yet. He'll come down later by himself."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Well we'll be seeing you around!"  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
Taichi closed the door quickly," Oh my God we're living in Ken's apartment building!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"Well now you can talk to him more and find out more about him."  
  
"Yeah yeah, well I'll start dinner, it's 6:00."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After they finished dinner they heard a knock at the door. This time Hikari got up to get it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ken Ichijouji," a young boy of 13 said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hikari Yagami," she said while mentally drooling over his eyes.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh and this is my brother Taichi."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Hikari offered.  
  
"No thanks I have lots of work to do."  
  
"Oh okay well I'll maybe see you at school tomarrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hikari closed the door and leaned on it. 'He's kinda cute and...hold on wait a minute! He's the Digimon Kaiser, he hurts all the digimon just for fun. I can't believe I thought he was cute!!'  
  
Meanwhile Ken was having similar thoughts. 'That girl looked very familar but I think I would remember a pretty girl like her. Ugh, I can't believe I just said pretty. The Digimon Kaiser doesn't compliment anyone! I must be just exhausted from creating more plans to defeat those damn digidestined.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there was a tiny bit of romance in there, in the next chapter Hikari goes to his school and there will be more romance. Also I'm adding in my fave HP character in the next chapter as a friend to bring Ken and Hikari togetter. Who? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.  
  
R+R!  
  
-Savior of Light 


	3. The First Day

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Sorry that I took so long to type this but I was way too lazy ^_^*. Anyway there's much more romance in this chapter so keep your tomatoes to yourself!  
  
As usual Digimon doesn't belong to me because I don't have that much talent to create an anime.  
  
Oh yeah my favorite Harry Potter character is in this fic. He's very OOC in this fic and also he doesn't belong to me*cries*.  
  
Anyway enough with my bawling and on with the show!  
  
Going to his School  
  
Chapter 3: The First Day  
  
'Oh I'm so nervous!' Hikari thought as she walked to school. Taichi left a while ago to Seiyuu High. She finally got to school five minutes late. She ran up to the front office and bumped into a teacher.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai. I'm new here and I don't know where to go."  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" The brown eyed brown haired teacher asked.  
  
Hikari handed her schedule to the teacher.  
  
"Hmmmm... you're in eighth grade and in room number 8-2 so you're in my class."  
  
"Great," she said as the teacher handed back her schedule.  
  
"I haven't started class yet cause I was late too, by the way I'm Huruka Muzuki."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Yagami."  
  
"Nice to meet you, well come on then."  
  
She led Hikari down the hall to the classroom. She hushed all the students down before introducing her.  
  
"This is Hikari Yagami. She transfered here from Odiaba. I hope you make her feel welcome."  
  
While Ms.Mizuki was introducing her, her eyes wondered around the room and landed on a certain cerulean haired ocean blue eyed person. He too was staring at her.  
  
'Oh my god! Ken is in my homeroom!'  
  
'Oh crap that girl is in my homeroom!'  
  
He quickly averted his eyes away from her and back to the book he was reading.  
  
"Okay now where should I put you...?"  
  
More than half the guys made room so she could sit with them.  
  
"Hmmmm... how about that empty seat next to...Malfoy-san.(You don't actually think that I would let them sit togetter would you? That's way too easy! ^_^)Could you please raise your hand so she'll know who you are?"  
  
A very handsome young boy with silvery blond hair and silver blue eyes rose his hand. She walked towards him and saw that he was sitting next to Ken! As she sat down Malfoy said,"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," and he gave out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Hikari said as she shook his hand.  
  
He then turned around and said,"Ichijouji-san, why don't you introduced yourself to the new girl?" He was trying to grab Ken's book.  
  
"It's okay we've already met," Hikari said.  
  
"Oh are you two going out or something?" He said slyly.  
  
"NO!" They both yelled as a faint blush appeared on both their cheeks.  
  
"Ichijouji-san, Yagami-san is there something wrong?" Muzuki-sensei asked.  
  
"No," they both quietly said as they sat back down.  
  
'This is gonna be a long day' Hikari thought.  
  
As the day went on she discovered that Ken was in a couple of her classes including lunch. She saw him sitting alone under a tree eating lunch. She decided that this would be a great time to talk to him.  
  
"Hi Ichijouji-san," she greeted as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Yagami-san," he said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
They both sat in silence. Hikari was the first person to break the ice.  
  
"So um do you have any siblings?"  
  
"I did, my brother died."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago."  
  
"So... do you have any hobbies?"  
  
"I play soccer."  
  
"Oh, my brother plays soccer and so does one of my friends."  
  
"Are they good?"  
  
"My brother's been playing since he was little and I don't know about my friend."  
  
"Oh... so do you play soccer?"  
  
"My brother tried to teach me when I was little but I was always sick at the time."  
  
"Well, do you want me to teach you?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"Okay how about we walk home togetter and figure out a time for a lesson."  
  
"Sure! Well I got to go to sixth period."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Cya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Hikari walked off she thought 'why is he being so nice to me? He's so different in the real world, almost gentile'  
  
'What's happening to me? I don't just give away lessons. What is this girl doing to me? Could...could this be love? NO! That's prosposterous! The Digimon Kaiser does not fall in love' Ken thought as he walked off to his sixth period with his mind threatening to fall back on thoughts of her.  
  
Later the bell rang, it was the end of seventh period. Hikari walked to the front of the school and saw that Ken was waiting for her.  
  
"Ichijouji-san over here!" She said as she waved to him. "Did you wait long?"  
  
"No, I just got here around two or three minute ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both stood in silence, having thoughts about each other.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Hikari asked.  
  
"What, oh yes," he said fumbling a little on his words, Hikari giggled at this.  
  
They walked toward their apartment building and Ken asked,"how about tomarrow after noon after school?"  
  
"Huh...for what?"  
  
"For your soccer lesson."  
  
"Oh that, sure, I'm free that time."  
  
"Okay then we'll go to the field after school."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
They finally reached the building then Ken decided to walk her to her apartment. They walked up the metal stairs in silence then Hikari asked,"can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I call you Ken?" She asked as her heart began to beat faster. He gazed at her intensely and replied,"Of course, can I call you Hikari?"  
  
"Yes, well here's my apartment, thanks for walking me home Ken-chan. See you tomarrow." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. His already pink face, from when Hikari called him Ken-chan, turned bright red. She slowly walked inside and closed the door.  
  
'Oh my god! She just kissed me,well on the cheek but still she kissed me! Now I know this is love but does she feel the same way?'  
  
'Why did I kiss him? Now probably he thinks I'm such a hussy. Well I'm not! Hold on, why do I care what he thinks? He's just the Digimon Kaiser...no he's Ken, the sweet and gentle guy who seems so lonely. Maybe I can help-'  
  
"Hey Hikari!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"So did you have a great first day of school?"  
  
Hikari thought about this for a moment then she said,"Yes, I did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I'm done with this chapter!! Please R+R  
  
-Savior of Light 


	4. The Lesson

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, please do forgive me. And for all the fans who were waiting gomen!!!!! Anyway this chapter has a little more romance then in the other chapter.  
  
Also Digimon and Draco don't belong to me(a/n:WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh yeah and I renamed the fanfic!!!  
  
Mission Impossible  
  
Chapter 4: The Lesson  
  
"WHAT! He's giving you a soccer lesson?! Why didn't you ask me?" Taichi questioned rather loudly.  
  
"Well...you're always so busy and anyway I want to spend more time with Ken so...so I can find out if he's up to anything."  
  
"You're...you're not falling for him are you?"  
  
"Ummmm.... well I gotta go to school or I'm gonna be late! See ya later Oniichan!" She yelled as she quickly ran out of the door.  
  
'Oh damn I think that she's in love with him'  
  
Hikari rushed to school and found out that she was fifteen minutes early.  
  
"Good morning, Yagami-san!" A voice rang out.  
  
She looked up and saw Draco was waving at her.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy-san!" She greeted back as she walked up to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you like Ichijouji-san?"  
  
She blushed deeply and yelled,"What?!"  
  
"Do you like Ichijouji-san?"  
  
"What m-makes you s-say that?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that you're stuttering, you were acting all chummy with each other and when I asked you if you were going out- you got all blushy like you're doing now."  
  
"Well, it was very hot that day and it's hot now."  
  
"The temperature was 64 degrees and right now it's about 67."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, do you?"  
  
"Does she what?"  
  
Both Hikari and Draco jumped at the voice. They both turned quickly around and saw Ken.  
  
"Oh, he asked me if I was any good with Algebra," she responded as she turned even more bright red as Ken.  
  
"Oh," he said as he blushed a little at her.  
  
Draco was grinning at the two of them.  
  
"Well uh YES, Malfoy-san, I AM good at Algebra."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Malfoy-san, you're great in Algebra so why do you want to know if she is?"  
  
"Well...I could tutor her or something, you know me I love to help!"  
  
"Yeah, sure you do, anyway," he turned to Hikari,"ummmm...would you like to eat lunch with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both smiled at each other for a moment until the teacher asked,"Ichijouji-san, Hikari-san, class is begining. Could you please sit down?"  
  
"Yes, sensei," they respond as they sat down and awaited lunch period.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The lunch bell finally rang and all the students ran outside to eat their lunch.  
  
"Ken-chan, over here!" Hikari waved.  
  
They both went to a cherry blossom tree and sat down.  
  
"Mmmmm, sushi today, what about you, Ken?"  
  
"I have fish tempura."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah so anyway, are you able to come to the soccer field today?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I talked to Taichi about it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He didn't say yes or no."  
  
"Typical brother. They don't really care about anyone but themselves."  
  
"No! That's not true. It's just that he doesn't want me to but he can't bring himself to disappoint me."  
  
"Believe what you want, Hikari. The truth is that people don't really care for people like they say they do," he straightly said as he got up,"I'll see you when school lets out," he then walked away.  
  
"Ken..."she whispered 'I shouldn't have mentioned Taichi. His brother must be a very touchy subject'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hikari saw Ken standing at a corner of the front of the school holding a soccer ball. He appeared to be in deep thought about something. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped then looked behind him.  
  
"Oh it's you. You startled me there for a moment."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Well should we be going down to the field?"  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
They walked for two blocks in silence and at last they finally got to the field.  
  
"Okay," Ken stated,"first lets see if you can run up and kick the ball."  
  
He placed the soccer ball on the ground and backed a few feet away. Hikari began running real fast but ended up running over the ball and landing right on top of Ken. They both blushed a few shades of red. Ken first got up, dusted himself, and helped Hikari up.  
  
"Okay how about we um try something a little more simple. Lets just kick the ball to each other,"Ken suggested. Hikari then looked down and began to remember that awful day when Taichi tried to teach her soccer. He kicked the ball to her and she weakly fell down. She was so afraid that Taichi would never want to play with her again.  
  
"Hikari?" Ken questioned.  
  
This brought her out of her memories and back to reality.  
  
"Are you okay?" He questioned again more concernly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry too much about it. Although," she said with a smirk,"you better watch out or I'm gonna cream you by the end of today."  
  
"Oh bring it on!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
About two hours later, Hikari and Ken were walking home all muddied and tired yet they seem to have smiles on their faces.  
  
"Wow! I never had so much fun in my entire life!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"Me either,"Ken smiled at her.  
  
"You know Ken you should smile alot more. You look cuter that way."  
  
Ken blushed.  
  
A few minutes later that were filled with talking and complimenting, they were at Hikari's apartment.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow at school Ken and thanks for a wonderful time."  
  
She was about to unlock her door when suddenly Ken yelled,"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ummm, well...nevermind."  
  
"Oh, okay, well bye..."  
  
"Yeah, bye..."  
  
She walked in and closed the door.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
to be continued.....  
  
I was gonna get him to ask her out but I didn't feel like that was a great time. Everything seems like a fairy tale come true almost right? Well, the next chapter Ken is gonna find out who Hikari really is. It's gonna be filled with tears and anger so don't miss it!  
  
-Savior of Light 


End file.
